Steam
by funfan41
Summary: Slash, one shot, written for a swap clothing challenge. Han and Luke in a hot, damp, steamy bathroom. Warning: silly.


_Author: Lia_

_Rating: M_

_Warnings: Slash, Han/Luke pairing, silly._

_Timeline: shortly after ANH._

_Summary: for a young farmboy from Tatooine it is a time of surprising discoveries..._

_Disclaimer: Luke, Han and the whole Star Wars Universe belongs to George Lucas. Pity._

_Feedback: Yes, I'll be glad and infinetely grateful if you write.

* * *

_

_**STEAM**_

Yavin IV was quite different from Tatooine. First of all, it was a moon, not a planet. It had only one sun. It had more vegetation in a square meter than Tatooine would ever have in its whole surface. And water.

They said there were tons of it underground, and in gigantic rivers and lakes deep inside the forest. The Rebel Base had problems with food supplies, medicine supplies, equipment, ammo, but never with water. And this was a quite unusual situation for Luke Skywalker.

Although he knew there was plenty of water and no need to save it, he couldn't help a dismayed snort at the sight of his fellow rebel pilots taking long real showers instead of the standard sonic showers. And when Han Solo told him he'd arranged a bathtub the young Skywalker gaped.

"A what?"

"Bathtub. You fill it with hot water, get in and relax."

Luke made a face.

"I know what a bathtub is. I'm not _that_ ignorant! It just seems such nonsense."

"Come on kid, don't you tell me people in Tatooine consider being clean and higienic nonsensical."

"No, but you can be clean and higienic without wasting so much water."

Han rolled his eyes and raised his hands in an "I give up" gesture. Then, an idea crossed his mind. He gave Luke his best smartass smirk and pointed a finger at the younger man's chest.

"You won't be grumbling about nonsense when you try a real hot bath in my special-2000V-model-bathtub. Come to the Falcon this evening and you'll see."

* * *

A little after sunset Luke was already in the hangar, right in front of the Falcon, fidgeting. He didn't want to show up too early but... Luke had to admit that he was terribly curious – what it would be like to completely immerse his whole body in water? But the hell he was going to let Han know that! 

/Hello, cub./

The boy was startled by a huge hairy paw on his shoulder. Right behind him, Chewbacca made a couple of barking sounds that sounded suspiciously like laughter.

"Oh, hi Chewie... I ... um..."

/Han is in the cargo deck, bathing./

"In the cargo deck, _bathing_? Oh, the bathtub, of course."

/That thing would never fit in our tiny fresher. We had to improvise a bathroom down there, with shower and all./

"A real bathroom? Inside the Millenium Falcon?"

The Wookie nodded and playfully urged the boy to get in.

/You should go there, he's expecting you./

* * *

The cargo deck was warm and damp and full of steam. It smelled of soap and a number of other things Luke vaguely related to cosmetics. Han was somewhere at the back of the room, he could hear the man singing and the sound of a shower in turbo force. 

"Han?"

"Hey, kiddo. Wait a second, will ya? I'm almost done."

"You're showering?"

"Of course! First you wash, _then_ you bathe. Or do ya think I feel some kind of kinky pleasure in spending half an hour immersed in my own dirt?"

"Oh."

"Yeah, 'oh'... Listen, why don't ya get undressed while I finish here?" Han made some grunting sounds and resumed his singing.

It was hard to see anything with the thick steam all around. It was even a little difficult to breath. Luke walked around carefully, looking for a stool or a box, something he could sit or lean on.

He found a chair where the Corellian had left his clothes. He undressed, feeling a bit awkward. It wasn't the first time he would see his friend naked – they had shared hotel rooms and even beds while in mission and never had any problem with that. But in all those occasions they were both totally focused in work, having a hard time just to do their jobs and go back to base alive.

Today was different. There was no mission, no reason for them to be sharing a bath.

He put his clothes on the chair and the movement made Han's clothes slip to the floor.

"Damn..." Luke hastily caught the shirt and the pants from the damp floor and felt for possible wet spots. He was surprised to find out that the fabric was soft and very pleasurable to touch. One would never say... it looked like ordinary synthetic fiber, most appropriate for work and long trips, but it felt like alderaani silk. It felt good.

After a moment of hesitation, the young Rebel gave in to curiosity and wore the shirt and the pants experimentally.

_Wow, that feels great!_

He was used to the cheap, heavy rough fabric most farmers in Tatooine wore. Never had he dressed in anything so light and silky. Like a lover's caress on his skin... He spotted Han's boots next to the chair. Would they be...?

Yes, the boots were also incredibly soft and comfortable. It was like having his feet wrapped in Tauntaun fur.

That was so much better than the Rebel Alliance uniforms... no wonder Han refused to wear them.

Han.

He could smell the Corellian's peculiar scent in the clothes – a mix of grease cleaner, three different types of starship fuel and... and...

That smell he felt two weeks ago. They were in a mission, sharing a bed in a lower-than-low-class hotel in Ord Mantell. For some reason he woke up in the middle of the night with his face buried in Han's chest. The warm skin was moving slowly under his cheek, sparse hair tickling his nose... and that smell.

The scent of another man.

"These are a little too big for you, don't ya think?"

Luke spun around, startled, and the too-big-boots made him stumble and fall ungraciously on the slippery floor.

For a minute Han's gales of laughter echoed in the Millenium Falcon. He was still laughing when he finally reached a hand and helped an embarrased and angry Luke to stand up.

"Sorry kid, but your face was priceless." Han wiped tears of mirth from his eyes. "You looked like a five-year-old boy caught playing with his papa's stuff."

Luke crossed his arms and pouted. Then it occurred to him that the attitude would make him look like a five-year-old even more, so he uncrossed his arms.

Han playfully caught Luke by the collar. _His_ shirt collar.

"I can get you decent clothes if you want. Much nicer than those stinkin' Rebel uniforms... and the right size, of course." the Corellian measured his friend, head to toe.

Suddenly it grew hotter in the cargo deck. Luke swallowed hard. Han was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. His hair was still wet, glued in odd patterns to his forehead. The tanned skin was damp and slightly reddish from the heat. Luke raised a hand and before he realized what he was doing, reached the muscular chest tentatively. He stopped milimeters from actually touching. He could feel the body heat exhaling on his palm.

"You are hot." Luke winced at his own words. _"You're hot"? Gods, that's so idiotic... I can't believe I said that!_

"You're hot, too." Han wasn't laughing anymore. He gave a step ahead and his chest met Luke's hand. The mere contact made the boy's heart beat madly fast. He felt his head strangely light and his mind was a total blank.

He cupped Han's face and pulled him closer.

Their lips touched slowly as they savored each other's heated breaths. Then the kiss deepened and soon the Corellian's hands were roaming over his young friend's body, trying to strip off the shirt, the pants, the boots.

When they finally broke off, Luke was partially naked, panting and with a happy-dazed look in his blue eyes. Now he definitely _wasn't_ looking like a five-year-old.

"I thought..." he managed to whisper, "you had invited me... to try your bathtub."

A lopsided grin lightened Han's face.

"How about we try it together?"

* * *

_Note: the dark muse gave me a break and the silly muse decided to show up so I wrote this little something. Sorry folks, you're probably wondering whyI can't stick to a genre or two so you could decide if I'm worthy of being in your alert list... Believe me, sometimes I wish I could!_


End file.
